103228-should-they-lower-wildstar-server-caps
Content ---- ---- Most of the derpers who say that, invariably post that at 10:30 AM on a weekday, while everyone is at work. Pay them no mind. That said, changing the tags won't magically make players appear, nor will it bring back the rush of players from launch week. Honestly, the best solution is (in my mind) would be to take the four or five least performing servers and merge those together. Leave the denser population servers alone for now. Yeah, there might be like ... two days of people screaming about name changes, but in the long run, everyone would be better off. | |} ---- Its better than merging if you ask me, that will only make more trolling on how the game is dead, sure it might not be a good one but it would help. personally merging would be okay as well | |} ---- but how is that SOLVING the issue? If a server only has (say) 1000 people on it, total and the realm says LOW - if those same 1000 people are still the only people on a server that says MEDIUM, how (honestly) is that "fixing" anything at all? | |} ---- ---- ---- And they're ALREADY screaming that ... So the question remains "who cares what the screamers scream about?" | |} ---- I'm sorry "most" People know this? It may just be me, but this is ONLY what Carbine "told" us. If someone told you the sky was falling, would you believe it? Point being, Carbine just "said" that, so people don't worry, no one person except Carbine themselves actually "know" their server caps, or how many players they can actually hold. I'm sure part of the reasoning behind them telling players that the server cap is "higher" than most other Mmorpg's out there, is to give players some type of reassurance. "Saying" the cap is higher than most in comparison could literally mean, the slightest increase, such as one player, or ten players. If a game feels dead, or you see no one around in your server, obviously, it won't matter if the cap is high, medium, or low, it plain and simply "feels" dead, deterring people from resubbing, and or buying the game period. My thoughts though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, he might have a point. When new people log in now, all they see is a list of Low-populated servers. But if a server were listed as Medium, it would be a much bigger incentive to join that server. So if we remove the lowest populated servers and lower the cap, chances are we'll start to see more people joining. In theory, at least. Or they could out free trials, advertise more and basically turn this into a game more people want to play. :) Not saying I don't enjoy it, of course. I absolutely love it, despite all it's flaws and bugs. :) | |} ---- Going to have to agree here. While I don't want to call people liars .... I don't swallow everything i'm fed either. After gaming for so many years and seeing the amount of PR speak that gets thrown around it's hard to tell what going on without actual facts and figures. | |} ---- ---- That's actually probably true. It's depressing how perception seems to become reality, but that's just how it is. People will pile into the same medium servers and leave those with 1000 people (ostensibly, we don't know the actual numbers) underpopulated, so even as people filter into the game, they'll pack into the same servers, not disperse into the rest of the servers. Not sure that changing the amount but not the server population is a good way to do it, but that's a legit issue. | |} ----